


Lazy Mornings

by lightblue_Nymphadora



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, They Deserve a Soft Ending, fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightblue_Nymphadora/pseuds/lightblue_Nymphadora
Summary: Lazy morning kisses.





	Lazy Mornings

JJ rolled onto her side and tried not to grunt in pain. It hadn’t been that tough of a case, profile-wise, but the bastard had put up one hell of a fight. Apparently, she didn’t muffle her distress well enough.

“Baby,” Emily whispered, rolling over. She wrapped her arms around JJ and dropped kisses across the blonde’s shoulders. “You’ve got some impressive bruises, agent.”

“You should see the other asshole,” JJ mumbled into her pillow. She felt Emily smile into her shoulder and turned over. “I don’t know about you, but I’m feeling a Netflix and chill Saturday coming on.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself. You rest - I’ll go make pancakes.”

*****

The Disney Killer - this was one for the books. JJ had gone to bed as soon as Will had dropped off the boys, but Emily couldn’t sleep. She’d stared up at the ceiling as long as she could, just to be near JJ, but she finally got up around 4 in the morning and settled onto the couch. She must’ve dozed off during Great British Bakeoff reruns, because when she woke up the sun was out and she had two boys cuddled up with her on the couch.

“Shhhh…they fell back asleep as soon as they moved out here with you,” JJ said, sitting down next to the couch with her coffee. “Couldn’t sleep?” she asked quietly.

“Not really,” Emily whispered.

JJ leaned down and gave her a couple of kisses. “Well…we have a little time. Try to sleep.”

*****

They’d both woken up at the same time for once. No monsters, no cases, just time to relax for once. There were no words, just kisses. Slow and lazy and without any rushing. For now, they had a moment to just enjoy each other.

“Marry me.”

JJ’s eyes snapped open. “…huh?”

Emily bit her lip, but then said again, “Marry me.”

JJ smiled and leaned in for another kiss. “Just tell me what day to get dressed up, Prentiss.”


End file.
